Electronic devices sometimes operate in environments that can damage the components and devices. Installation of a device in an automobile, for example, can expose electronic devices to stress conditions that can cause damage to the part. As an example, static charge that has built up can transfer to the electronic device during handling, installation, or inspection. Devices used in manufacturing environments can also experience power fluctuations. If, for example, a power-hungry system or process draws on the manufacturing plant's electrical system, interruptions or fluctuations in power can occur that affect any device connected to the plant's power infrastructure. If the electronic device has multiple semiconductor die, such stresses can cause electrical current to arc between the die and potentially damage the electronic device.
For example, electronic devices may be subject to electrical overstress (“EOS”) conditions such as an electrostatic discharge (“ESD”) event occurring between exposed pins or terminals of the device. These events can occur if there is a system fault or if the electronic device is exposed to an external charge. For example, the human body can store a charge that can correlate into a stored voltage as high as 25 kV. If a charged body touches an external terminal of the electronic device, that charge can be transferred to and potentially damage the device. Many devices contain ESD protection circuits that provide paths for current due to ESD events to flow without damaging internal circuitry of the device.